


Inevitable

by SilentSiren47 (Valonia)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/SilentSiren47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Peter doesn't want to see the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

When Peter paints, he is blind to the present. He is aware of nothing but the canvas in front of him, and the visions that fill his brain. It is not until he awakens from his trance that he can see again, see what he has foretold. Sometimes he and Isaac paint simultaneously, and sometimes they paint the same scene, Peter's brushstrokes crude and childlike next to Isaac's deft strokes. Sometimes they laugh at the images their paintings bear. More often they cry, or sit on the floor and try not to despair. Their friends are there, painted on canvas, dead or dying, fighting forces more powerful than they can hope to defeat. Still, they hope against hope, while they prepare themselves for the inevitable.

Peter wakes with Nathan's face painted on his back, his red mouth twisted into a shout, or maybe a sneer. Isaac insists he not wash it off. It's a part of a series, which apparently was one panel longer than the canvas they had available. They compromise with a photo, borrowing a digital camera from Simone. Isaac wants every detail encapsulated. Peter just wants a shower. When he sees the photo, though, he understands. Nathan's hand is bleeding, and he poised to fly as he gestures at the dark figure descending onto him. Peter shivers, his skin itching madly where Nathan's haunted eyes had been.

He watches Isaac paint, no longer unnerved about the white film covering his eyes. Isaac paints a familiar scene. The settings change, but Peter's mouth colliding with Isaac's, their eyes tightly shut as they embrace, those are the details that never change. Peter watches Isaac finish the painting, then wraps his arms around the other man's waist, bringing him back into the present with his touch. Isaac would paint until he starved if left to himself. He would never emerge from the blissful blindness. And so Peter brings him back, kissing his neck and running his hands across the shirtless chest before him. Peter cooks for him, and they make love until Isaac falls asleep.

This is how Simone finds them, nude in Isaac's bed, asleep and oblivious to the world around them. She flees before either of them can find words to explain. Words without images are insufficient, lacking. Isaac shows Peter a sketch, dated two weeks before. Simone's face is streaked with tears, and she sits in the backseat of a taxi, the rear windshield clouded with dirt. It's not fair to her, Peter knows. It's not fair, but it's destiny.

But one day Peter returns home with food, canvas, and paints, and Isaac turns a painting around and won't let him see. They argue until Peter pretends to give in. He promises not to look as Isaac enters another trance, but as soon as Isaac's eyes cloud over, Peter is across the room. He turns the painting around, fearing the worst, Nathan dead, or Isaac, or himself, but he is unprepared for what he sees. Isaac holds him against a wall, his hand at Peter's neck. They are angry, and shouting, and Peter's fist is poised, about to connect with Isaac's head. Peter quietly turns the canvas around again, and watches Isaac paint from their bed.

Isaac paints more than ever after that, but Peter stops painting altogether. The stack of canvas that Peter isn't supposed to see grows taller, and Peter stops looking. He doesn't want to know what will happen when he and Isaac are apart. He doesn't want to know what other horrible things he will do, how he will hurt Isaac more. They begin to talk less, and they sleep at separate times.

Finally, Peter breaks down when Isaac moves into yet another trance, his sixth of the day. He lays his hands on Isaac's shoulders and screams, asking how Isaac can do this, keep painting the story of their demise. Isaac holds him close, his paint-spattered hands staining Peter's t-shirt. He kisses Peter gently.

"I need to know that we'll be together again."


End file.
